


I’ll Hold You Close To Me

by AWalkingParadox



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dating, Flirting, M/M, This is a mix of a crack fic and a cliche fic and honestly I am living for it, eventually, horrible dialogue let’s go, idk how flirt, jupeter, this is why I don’t write after eating candy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Juno Steel gets a visitor.





	I’ll Hold You Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tried out out a different style for once

It all started with Rex Glass. He‘s tall, slender and walked into my office like a man who didn’t have to worry about tomorrow. A look that suits him fine, and one I do not, well, dislike. He sits himself primly in the decades old chair I got off a yard sale, and folds his hands over his lap. His posture is spotless. 

“Good day, detective.” He says.

I can hear Rita giggling outside, and with this, admittedly pretty, stranger sitting here, I wonder how my life had turned out this way. 

“Yeah? What do you need?” I lean back behind my desk, feeling my back creak in response. God, I’m old. 

“Detective, you simply must help me!” He cries, throwing his perfectly manicured hands into the air. “I don’t know anyone one else who could possibly be on par with your reputation and record and—“

I cut him off. Flattery won’t get you far in my office. “Hold on. You gonna give me a name first?”

“Of course, how forgetful of me.” He flashes a bashful smile, and I bite my tongue to stop whatever I could’ve possibly said next. “Rex Glass, a pleasure to meet you.” He sticks his hand out, and to at least remain cordial, I move to shake it. Instead, he takes mine in his and brings it to his lips, placing on it a soft kiss. “I’ve heard many things about you, Detective Steel.”

I feel warmth rush to my cheeks and I know he saw it. Goddamnit. He’s one of  _those_ .  “ Y-Yeah. A lot, huh?” 

“Why, yes.” Glass grins conspiratorially. “I’m glad to say that many of them are quite true.” 

“Oh yeah? Which ones?”

He draws in, spine curving gracefully as he leaned over my desk. “Why, that you have the face of an angel.”

Yeah, I may have choked. Just a bit. A lot.

“Detective! I apologize.” He circles my desk, and kneels at my side, thumping my back none too gently. He sounds simultaneously apologetic and delighted. “If I had known you would react this way, I wouldn’t have been so forthright.”

“Whatever.” I wheeze, trying to hide my burning face. “Why are you here?”

“Right, of course.” He stood up, hands clasped in front of him. “Juno Steel. Will you go on a date with me? ”

_What_.

“What?” 

Glass grins, unperturbed. “I asked if you would go on a date with me.”

“What the hell—You—You barged in my office—“

“I wouldn’t say barge—“

“Just ask me  _to go out with you?_ ”

“Well, yes.” 

“No.”

“No?” Glass pouted, bringing a hand to his chest. “Why not?”

“Because you... because...” I hadn’t actually thought about it really. It was purely a reflexive answer. “Because...you’re not my type.” Yes, a perfectly good excuse.

“Not your type? Truly, detective, you wound me.” He leans down, close enough that if I tilt my head up just a bit, our noses would touch. “Pray tell, Juno, what then  is your type?”

“Talk, dark, and brooding.” 

“Checking all those boxes yourself Juno, though I’m afraid you won’t quite make it for the ‘tall’ option.”

“I am perfectly tall.” I say, wanting to strangle that pretty neck of his. “You’re just a giant.” 

“I am much more than giant, Juno.” Glass says gleefully, sharp and dangerous. “I’m very persuasive.” 

“My kind of guy.” I spit out, “want to give me a rousing speech on all the pros and no cons on why I should spend the night with you?”

“Why, detective! Let me take you on a date first!” He laughs, and I hate that it sounds as brilliant as he is. “Though, as much as I delight in giving you a very rousing speech, I do find that action—“ and suddenly I realize just how close we are, “speaks much more louder than words.”

“Well. Ahem. That—That was very, uh, persuasive of you, Glass. I, um.” 

“Well, everyone has their talents.” Don’t say it, Steel. Don’t you dare.

“I get off work at seven, at the earliest, if—if your offer still stands.”

“Wonderful!” He smiles, and kisses my cheek, just below my left eye. “Simply marvelous. I’ll come visit you then. _Ta_ , detective.”

I watch him go, dumbfounded, Rita’s romcom playing their theme song as the credits roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Flirting is one of life’s greatest mysteries, the other is where my socks go


End file.
